


Stressed

by DreamingKate



Category: Glee
Genre: Epilepsy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-06 22:59:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1875684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingKate/pseuds/DreamingKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cooper stresses Blaine out</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stressed

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Could you write a prompt where Blaine has epilepsy and he forgets to take his medicine and he has a seizure during glee club (season 3)

Blaine was pissed. Seriously. Pissed.

Of all days Cooper had to show up it had to be when he was sick and during midterms. Of course, the fact that he was staying up all night studying maybe led to the fact that he was now slightly feverish.

His brother had pressed a hand to his forehead and suggested he stay at home on the day of his ‘master class’. Like hell he would stay at home while Cooper made an absolute fool of himself.

So he avoided his overly worried mother and went to school anyway, feeling feverish and annoyed at everything. Kurt tried to make him feel better, he did, but the stupid heart eyes actually made everything worse.

Blaine felt a little lightheaded during one of the acting exercises, blinking quickly to clear the spots in front of his eyes (Good Blaine good! Blinking quickly is a sign of intense emotions!) but nothing helped.

“Blaine! Stay on top of things,” Cooper snapped his fingers in front of his face. “You’re slacking again.”

“Am not!” Blaine snapped back, a little annoyed at how childish he sounded.

“You’re slacking on your lines, your slacking in your movements,” Blaine was overly aware of everyone staring at him. “Stay on top of things Blainers.”

“I…I…” He blinked again, confused as to why the world was moving a little slower than usual. Sounds began to distort and he stumbled, feeling his muscles lose control.

Without another thought, his world went black.

Cooper should have realized something was wrong earlier. He was so caught up in his own rant that he didn’t notice Blaine swaying or that familiar blankness in his eyes.

He didn’t figure it out until Blaine went stiff and his eyes rolled back in his head. Since everyone was watching Cooper no one noticed the younger Anderson start to collapse until Cooper darted forward to grab him and lower him to the ground.

“Blaine?” Kurt gasped, staring with wide, horrified eyes as his boyfriend began to convulse.

“Okay, step back a bit,” Cooper waved his arms a bit and the group hastened to do what he said. “Give him some room.”

Blaine was making a soft choking noise as his body jerked hard on the floor, limbs cracking against the floor loudly.

“What’s the matter? What’s going on?” Kurt sounded slightly hysterical. “Blaine?”

“He’s epileptic, didn’t you…” One glance at Kurt’s pale, horrified face answered the question. “Of course he wouldn’t say anything. Just…he’ll be fine. It used to happen all the time before he got on the right meds. He’s fine.”

Cooper carefully kept watch of the time that passed as he hovered near his brother, not touching him but not moving too far away either. After just a few minutes, Blaine went limp on the floor.

“Blaine?” Cooper shook him gently. “You with us?”

Blaine mumbled softly, moving his head from side to side.

“Blainers,” Cooper kept shaking him.

“Do I need to call 911?” Rachel asked softly.

“Nah, it didn’t last too long. He’ll be fine,” Cooper shrugged, tapping at his brother’s face until he opened hazy eyes. “Hey there.”

“-at h’pn,” Blaine slurred.

“You had a seizure. How are you feeling?”

“Tired,” Blaine’s eyes fluttered closed.

“I’m going to call mom,” Cooper leaned back to grab his phone and caught sight of Kurt’s furious expression. “You also have a lot to explain to your pissed off boyfriend.”

He helped Blaine sit up and held him as he swayed slightly, blinking quickly. After a quick call to his mom, he promised to bring Blaine home right away. With some help they leaned Blaine up against the wall until he was finally able to stand up on his own.

Blaine face burnt bright red when he realized that the hushed, wide eyed New Directions were still staring at him.

“I’m so sorry guys,” He said softly.

“Just get better yeah?” Sam gave him a small smile.

“I just want you to know,” Kurt muttered as he slipped an arm around his boyfriend’s waist to help carry him to the car. “That the only reason I’m not hitting you for not telling me about this is because I’m way too worried.”

“I’m sorry,” Blaine gently pressed his temple against Kurt’s shoulder.

“Hop in the car,” Cooper held open the back door as Blaine slid back, falling asleep almost instantly. “He’s fine. He just gets super tired.”

The next time Blaine woke up he was laying in his bed with Kurt next to him watching television.

“Hey,” He mumbled, voice scratchy.

“I’m so furious at you.”

“I know,” Blaine stretched, feeling the familiar ache in his muscles. His arms and shoulders were already starting to bruise. “I’m sorry.”

“You have some explaining to do,” Kurt gently stroked back his hair. “Blaine you just…you just fell and then you were jerking around. I had no idea what was wrong.”

“I have epilepsy,” Blaine gently took his boyfriend’s hand and focused on his fingers. “It’s really embarrassing and I’ve been teased about it in the past. I’m on the right meds now but I guess I just forgot to take them. I’m okay though.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I didn’t want you to think you had some defective boyfriend,” Blaine whispered softly.

“You’re not defective! Blaine, you have a medical condition,” Kurt kissed him softly. “I don’t love you any less. Now, I know about it so I wont be scared to death the next time it happens.”

“I’m sorry for hiding it,” Blaine smiled. “I really am okay though.”

“Hush and let me take care of you for once,” Kurt kissed his forehead. “Also you brother wants me to tell you that he’s sorry he’s such a ‘self obsessed asshole.’”

“I’ll forgive him eventually,” Blaine shrugged.


End file.
